


Muleniam Heart

by MizukieOokami



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukieOokami/pseuds/MizukieOokami
Summary: No Summary sorry!!





	Muleniam Heart

"Hey Seto do you think I could beat Yuugi in a duel?" Kyda asks Seto as they walk to school. Kyda is Seto's sister, she recently came back to Domino City from Egypt. 

"If you battle like you used to then it is highly likely." Seto answers with a bored tone while looking at his sister's deck. Kyda grins then goes back to searching threw Seto's deck. 

"Hmmmm you should add mirror force to your deck it would help with attacks. You should also have Monster reborn encase one of your blue eyes are ever destroyed." Kyda mumbles to him and takes the two cards from her jacked pocket and adds them to his deck.

"Thanks" Seto grins and they hand each other their decks. Once they get to class Kyda turns her chair around so she faces Seto and she puts her deck down. 

"I challenge you to a duel Seto Kaiba!" Kyda grins as the others in their class look at them not recognizing the girl.

"I accept." Seto smirks. They start the duel each having 2000 life points. Soon enough Seto has all three blue eyes out while Kyda has Judgement Dragon, Sandaion the Timelord, and Cyber Angel Vrash. Kyda uses the special ability of one of her monsters in her graveyard to send one of the Blue eyes to the graveyard taking Seto to 900 life pints while his was originally 1600 and hers are 1000. She then uses Sandaion to destroy the other blue eyes. Allowing Vrash to destroy the last blue eyes sending Seto to 600 Life points. This leaves Seto open to a direct attack from Judgement Dragon sending him to 0 life points. 

"Your better then I remember sis what did you do while in Egypt?" Seto asks me as we put up are cards. 

"You just trashed Kaiba!!" Joey shouts and walks over to the two siblings.

"You do know we are both Kaiba's right." Kyda asks.

"What do you mean?"Tea asks.

"This is my little sister Kyda." Seto says and grabs my deck holster and clips it to my belt.

"Thanks also I finished the design for that system you wanted" Kyda tells Seto and turns around. 

"Okay send it to me when we get home." Seto says. 

"After I go to some card shops. I'm building an extra deck encase this one goes missing." Kyda answers him.

"My grandpa owns a game shop." Yuugi says. 

"I may stop bye then." Kyda says right as the teacher walks in. Everyone sits down as the lesson starts.


End file.
